


Sei Gradi di Separazione

by Sselene



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, Inspired by Music, Italiano | Italian, Light Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One, you think the worst is a broken heart<br/>    What's gonna kill you is the second part<br/>    And the third, is when your world splits down the middle<br/>    [Six degrees of separation - the Script]</p>
<p>Natasha e Clint si lasciano perché è la cosa migliore per entrambi. Ma quando si incontrano di nuovo, anni dopo, Natasha non ne è più tanto sicura (peccato che sia troppo tardi).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sei Gradi di Separazione

**First, you think the worst is a broken heart**

Si lasciano di comune accordo. 

Si lasciano perché è la cosa migliore da fare.

Si lasciano perché Clint starà meglio con Laura e perché Natasha si sente soffocata da una relazione romantica; perché Clint vuole entrare nello Shield e perché Natasha ancora non crede di meritare di essere salvata; perché Clint vuole cambiare e perché Natasha non vuole seguirlo.

Fa male, ma è la cosa migliore.

Fa male, ma Natasha è abituata a dolori ben peggiori.

Fa male, ma se la caverà come se l'è sempre cavata.

Fa male, ma stringe i denti, ingoia il cuore, va avanti come sempre.

 

**What's gonna kill you is the second part**

Lo mandano contro di lei. Mandano ad ucciderla e lui va contro i suoi superiori per salvarla. Gli danno l'ordine di eliminarla e lui rischia il suo lavoro (la sua famiglia) per darle una seconda possibilità.

È passato così tanto tempo, eppure, guardandolo, Natasha si sente ancora come quando si incontrarono tanti anni fa, colleghi fortuiti in una missione andata a puttane.

Il viso che la guarda è più adulto, ma quello sguardo azzurro è ancora vivace come lo ricordava, ancora brilla, ancora le fa battere il cuore.

Era sicura di aver ingoiato il dolore, eppure eccolo di nuovo qui.

 

**And the third, is when your world splits down the middle**

“L'agente Barton è stato compromesso,” dice Coulson – e nient'altro importa più.

L'unico obiettivo è recuperare Clint, distruggere chi ha osato fargli del male, chi ha avuto il coraggio di rovinare quella mente brillante, di spegnere quegli occhi sempre illuminati, di cancellare da quel viso quel sorriso spesso sardonico, ma che sa nascondere così tanto affetto.

Natasha Romanoff ha fatto tanti errori nella sua vita, è qualcosa che sa ammettere a se stessa senza troppe difficoltà.  _ Abbandonare  _ Clint non sarà tra questi. Mai.

Che sia l'ultima sua azione, che lo Shield bruci nel tentativo – Clint tornerà a casa sano e salvo.

 

**And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself**

È stranamente piacevole incontrarsi tutti quanti alla Stark Tower. Certo, ognuno ha la propria casa, ma stare insieme è piacevole, rilassante in un modo che Natasha non ha mai veramente provato nella sua vita, non in gruppo.

È sempre stata sola, o solo con Clint.

Ed è… è la prima volta che si rende conto che riesce  _ sinceramente _ a stare serena in compagnia di Clint, che guardarlo non fa più male, che i suoi sorrisi non le stringono il cuore, che non brucia in lei il desiderio di baciarlo.

È la prima volta che si rende conto di star bene. 

 

**Fifth, you see them out with someone else**

Era da un po' che Natasha non visitava la fattoria. Ha continuato a sentire Laura, certo, chiamate, video-chiamate, persino cartoline. In persona è diverso.

Era da un po' che non vedeva con i propri occhi come Clint bacia sua moglie, il sincero amore che nutre per lei, l'affetto per i figli, il modo in cui la famiglia Barton si incastra perfettamente. 

Il modo in cui Clint sembra, improvvisamente,  _ integro _ , accanto a Laura, ai bambini.

Natasha credeva di essere guarita, di aver superato quello stupido dolore, quello stupido amore infantile che la insegue da anni.

Si sbagliava.

Cazzo se si sbagliava.

 

**And the sixth, is when you admit you may have fucked up a little**

“Avrei potuto essere felice, con lui.” È la prima volta che lo dice ad alta voce, che lo ammette a qualcuno oltre se stessa. 

Steve tace.

Natasha ride.

“No, no, sai… sai qual è la verità? Sai cosa… davvero fa male?”

Lo sguardo di Steve dice che sì, lo sa, eppure lascia che sia lei a dirlo, a sputare tutto ciò che l'ha soffocata in questi anni.

“Credo che... _lui_ avrebbe potuto essere felice, con me.” È questo che fa male, la consapevolezza che se si fosse fidata di lui, di se stessa, di loro… “Avremmo potuto essere felici _insieme_.”


End file.
